


The Night We Met

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Eliza & Ronnie's first date





	The Night We Met

It'll only be an hour. That's what Liv said 3 hours ago when she came to pick up Eliza. That was 3 hours ago. They were supposed to have dinner and go home, going to the arcade was a quick decision that she went along with because she promised to be the extra wheel to even everyone out but she didn't expect to be gone this long.

H.D and Liv were in the center of the arcade taking pictures in the photo-booth, every time they pass by Liv promises that they're gonna be leaving soon. Eliza knew she never got to see H.D, they were both so busy all the time so she couldn't be mad that her cousin wanted to have fun for as long as she could, so she just put on a smile and walked around aimlessly.

She had no clue where Ronnie went, the arcade wasn't packed with people but it was big enough to lose someone if you turned away for a second. She found herself at a giant claw machine, looking at the prizes inside. There were huge bouncy-balls, giant stuffed bears, pillows, all of it bigger than her. Most of it was childish things but taking a closer look she found something that caught her eye. In between all the random prizes there was a Green Arrow pillow, she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket to take a picture so she could send it to her siblings.

"There you are!"

Eliza spun around quickly, "Here I am? You disappeared like an hour ago, where'd you go?"  She asked Ronnie as she put her phone back into her pocket.

He shrugged, looking into the machine, "Anything good?" He turned his head to look at her, She pointed to the Green Arrow pillow in the center of the machine. He looked back into the machine and nodded. "Pillow of dad. Got it." He pulled out a dollar and stuck it into the machine.

Eliza watched him line up the claw, almost certain that this wouldn't work, the claw wasn't directly above it, his lineup was all off, it was angled wrong, he was most certainly going to miss completely... Except he didn't. The claw went down, a bear in the machine causing it to turn and grip the pillow completely and drop it into the prize bin. Ronnie bent down and pulled it out, handing it to Eliza.

She stood there in awe and shock, taking the pillow from him and holding it to her chest. She cocked her head at him and lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "How'd you do that?"

"I play _a lot_ of games." He looked around, "I think D and Liv got lost." He crossed his arms, looking back at Eliza. "You wanna step out and get some air?"

She nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. They curved through the people in the arcade and walked out onto the sidewalk, across from them was the Star City lake and the new park they had put in earlier that year. Ronnie lead them to a bench facing the water and they sat down.

Eliza sat the pillow on her lap, studying the picture of her dad. It was one the press took after he started working for the SCPD, looking at the background it must have been taken when he was officially welcomed into the Pro-Vigilante Unit because she could see the old precinct behind him. Her mom had almost the same exact photo framed in the mansion. He hates it, obviously, but she would kill him if he ever took it down.

"Can I speak freely?" Ronnie asked, taking her attention away from the picture. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I didn't wanna come here tonight."

"Me neither." She replied, he quickly turned to look at her, "You said it first."

He tilted his head, "That's true." He paused for a minute, looking back out at the water. "I actually had fun."

"Me too." Eliza looked at the pillow then back at Ronnie. "I mean, I usually hate blind dates, and my last relationship didn't end so great... I'm sorry if I wasn't completely engaged earlier."

"Liv told me you were going through a breakup."

"That bitch." Eliza turned around, hoping to see Liv from where she was sitting. She turned back and shook her head.

"If it makes it any better, she really wanted you to have fun tonight."

"By setting me up with the first single guy she could find? No offense."

"None taken. She could have set you up with Adam Palmer."

"My dad would disown me."

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "Why? What'd Adam do?"

"His dad dated my mom."

Ronnie nodded slowly. "Messy." He looked at the pillow then at Eliza. "He got any reason to disown you because of me?"

Eliza tilted her head up, scrunching her nose then shook her head. "Doubt it, our parents never really interacted but my dad loves Sara and Sara loved your grandpa."

"So I'm grandfathered in quite literally."

"You should be safe should we decide to go out again."

They both went quiet for a minute. Ronnie tapped his foot a couple of times before turning to look at her again. "Do you wanna go out again?"

Eliza hesitated, she studied him for a minute, not wanting to say yes on impulse. She learnt a lot from past relationships and she was getting a lot better at reading people. After about a minute she finally gave him a firm nod. "Yeah." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Ronnie turned away from her, smiling like a little kid that got candy before dinner. That was a good sign. He seemed like a genuine human being, he was nice, he got her an unnecessarily large pillow of her dad out of a claw-machine, he was cute, he had an accent which weirdly added to the cute factor. This could be good for her.

Before they could say anything else Liv & H.D were walking up behind them.

"Ready to go?" Liv asked, looking directly at Eliza.

Eliza looked between Ronnie and Liv, nodding. "Yeah, we can go."

Ronnie helped her up before walking over to the arcade entrance with H.D. Liv looked at the giant pillow in Eliza's arms, "Successful night?"

"You could say that."

"You going out with him again?"

"You could say that too."

"Still pissed I made you come along?"

Eliza stopped walking, looking at her cousin. "No. But you're not off the hook for telling Ronnie about the breakup."

Liv glared at Ronnie. "Snitch!"


End file.
